Last To Know
by kvothe.broken.tree
Summary: Dark Fic, Ichiruki.


**Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo**.

No se cuanto eh corrido, no se cuanto eh llorado, y si soy sincero ni siquiera me importa; bien puede pasar una semana mientras estoy aqui tirado y juro que no me importa, solo deseo un poco de paz, solo un poco de cariño verdadero, solo un instante en el cual pueda dejar de pensar que me abandono, que me mintio y que me destrozo, pero parece que no tengo derecho a algo tan basico como eso, pues siempre el destino se empeña en destruir la poca felicidad que pueda llegar a encontrar o construir.

Yo sabia que no eras para mi, pero aun asi me quede a tu lado, sabia que no eras sincera cuando me decias -te amo- pero decidi simplemente creer ciegamente en lugar de escuchar mi instinto, sabia que no te gustaba el que estubiese tan roto por dentro, intentabas obligarme a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, y aunque lo intentaba jamas alcanzaba tus estandares, siempre me exigias mas disfrazando tus palabras.

Fuiste la primera en decir que no estabamos bien, fuiste la primera en comenzar a mentir, tus mentiras te enredaron tanto que ya no sabias que decirme para que confiara en ti, y aunque me relataras mil historias, preferia morderme la lengua a decir lo que en verdad pensaba; pues sabia que si te demostraba desconfianza, fingirias molestia y me harias sentir miserable por desconfiar de ti, por pensar que me engañabas.

Suena mi alarma, no eh dormido nada y mas por obligacion que por deseo me levanto de la cama, observo por la ventana y veo que aun no amanece, las grices nubes cubren el cielo de una forma que hace parecer esta madrugada un poco mas deprimente que la anterior, sin animo me visto con una camiseta negra, jeans y tennis negros; bajo las escaleras mientras todos duermen aun y salgo de la casa.

Como los ultimos dias solo me limito a caminar sin rumbo, a esperar que el destino me reclame y la muerte venga por mi, aunque se que suena mas a un sueño que a la realidad, pues en el mundo real cuando mas cerca estas del precipicio es cuando mas te empujan hacia el, observo como el rojo comienza a teñir las nubes como si se tratase de sangre, cualquiera diria que es un bello amanecer, aunque para mi ya nada tiene color.

No se como, pero eh terminado frente a un destartalado parque a las afueras de la ciudad, y aunque para muchos pareceria sucio, maltrecho e incluso inseguro, para mi es perfecto, refleja exactamente lo que hay dentro de mi.

Me siento bajo el unico arbol del lugar y me coloco los auriculares, sin prestarle atencion al reproductor doy play, comienza a sonar una triste balada que me hace sentir incluso mas deprimido de lo que estoy, si no mal recuerdo el grupo es Three Days Grace, aunque no puedo recordar el titulo de la cancion.

Mientras escucho la letra, que por ironico que paresca refleja lo que me a sucedido, pienso en el por que confie, en por que volvi a ser el tonto que jure dejar atras, ese que creia en el amor, y que protegia lo que amaba hasta las ultimas consecuencias, y sin intencion ni animo de detenerlas las lagrimas corren libremente por mis mejillas.

-And when she left me for you, i was the last to know...- musito mientras pienso en lo que dice la cancion, quiza y tenga razon, llegara el momento en el que como ella me mintio y me engaño, ahora le mentira y lo engañara a el, en que como me boto como si solo fuese un jueguete, el tendra el mismo destino, mientras yo digo que este fue mi peor amor, y que asi como se fue sin decir una palabra, quiza fue para bien, quiza ella solo queria lastimarme.

Y ahora con los ojos humedos, algo rojos y con un nuevo brillo miro detenidamente el amanecer, como un nuevo inicio que me marca que puedo volver a ser lo que era, cambie para ella, aunque antes estaba bien, quiza este sea mi destino, pues cada que intento sentir me hacen pedazos, asi que con nuevos brios pienso en volver a levantar mi armadura.

Miro fijamente el cielo y pienso en que quiza, si existe algo o alguien que equilibre las cosas, todo el daño que me hisiste se te revertira, y aunque es cruel, esa idea forma una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro, por primera vez desde hace demasiado siento como puedo volver a ser lo que fui, a volver a cerrar mi corazon pero ahora, sin marcha atras, pues esta "segunda oportunidad" me a demostrado que no puedo ser diferente.

Me levanto lentamente y me limpio los ojos, miro al sueño y sacudo mi cabello, intento en vano el acayar el dolor en mi cuello por mi postura durante las ultimas horas.

Camino lentamente de regreso a mi casa, se que ya estaran despiertos y de seguro han notado mi ausencia, aunque poco me importa, mientras camino repito una y otra vez esta cancion, pienso que quiza pueda convertirla en una especie de recordatorio permanente de lo que me sucedera si vuelvo a confiar, asi que sin saberlo comienzo a cantarla en voz baja, no presto atencion a mi entorno, asi que cuando menos lo espero estoy fuera de mi hogar y te veo sentada en la entrada, con los ojos rojos y un cardenal en el pomulo derecho.

Me vez y sueltas aun mas lagrimas, corres hacia mi y me abrazas, y aunque no te rechazo no te correspondo, intentas mirarme a los ojos, pero en lugar de mi antigua mirada, tan calida, ahora te topas con una fria y desesperanzada.

-Ichigo...- dices mientras me observas fijamente, y aunque una pequeña parte de mi ser desea besarte y volver a creer en ti, ahora ya no hay vuelta de hoja, no hay forma de regresar y lo que es mas importante, no deseo regresar.

-Rukia...- digo tu nombre y veo como te estremeses, de seguro piensas en que le paso a mi voz, aquella que te hacia sentir segura y amada, pues vuelve a ser la hueca y depresiva que me caracterizaba.

-que le sucedio a tu cabello?- me preguntas mientras intentas tocarlo.

Hago algo que jamas imaginaste, me aparto de tu roce y me paso una mano por mi ahora negro cabello; -simplemente volvio a ser lo que era- digo con esa voz que te hace que quieras alejarte, pues en ese momento es lo que mas deceo, que te alejes de mi.

- me prometiste que no basarias tu cambio a si estabas o no conmigo, me dijiste que cambiarias, te volverias el chico que conoci en el instituto, antes de que conocieras a Orihime, antes de que te rompiera, ese chico del que me enamore, el joven al que amo- me dices mientras intentas acercarte, con nuevas lagrimas recorriendo tus mejillas.

Y ahora que escucho tus huecas palabras solo hago algo, suelto una carcajada mezcla de diversion, molestia y desason; te miro a los ojos fijamente mientras la risa se disipa, puedo ver como no entiendes de que rio, como no captas el por que me resultan divertidas tus palabras.

-por favor, no me vengas con hipocresias ahora, dices que me amas pero me cambiaste por otro, dices que no cambie por que este no soy yo, pues solo tengo algo que decirte, seis simples palabras...- te digo mientras me alejo un paso mas de ti.

-sin ti vuelvo a ser yo...- digo y te veo como lo que eres, alguien incapaz de demostrar sinceridad, mi segundo error, aunque la unica que se marcho sin decir palabra alguna.

Veo como las lagrimas en tus ojos se incrementan mientras con una mano te cubres la boca, sabes que si habia alguna esperanza de "salvarme" ya no existe, sabes que no creere mas en ti ni en nadie, y lo mas importante ahora sabes que aunque en verdad me ames y el haya sido solo una aventura, no volvere, jamas volvere a mirar atras.

Me doy media vuelta y comienzo a alejarme de mi hogar, y aunque te escucho sollosar y llamarme mientras me pides perdon, de mis labios solo sale la ultima estrofa de mi deprimente cancion.

-I'll be the first to say, that now im ok, and for the first time, I've opened up my eyes, This was my worst love...- lo recito casi como un mantra, mientras me alejo y pienso, que aunque haya sido el ultimo en saberlo, me alegro de haber descubierto tu teatro.

Siento como el gelido viento acaricia mi mejilla y se, que aunque muchos me digan que mi camino no es el correcto, que me deje caer por la depresion, ahora comprendo que lo unico que importa es lo que yo sienta, y siento que es donde menos sufrire asi que haci sea.


End file.
